Accidentally In Love
by theenix
Summary: In one last desperate attempt to win the elusive Lily Evans' heart, James Potter and his crew of Maraudering Comrades put on quite an act...


Disclaimer: Song is by The Counting Crows, entitled Accidentally in Love. xD its a funky song, i advise you all to buy it! ahah. Ooh...and characters are all JK Rowling.

Accidentally In Love

Lily Evans, a green eyed red head, stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, a mountainous stack of books wobbled dangerously in her arms.   
Finally reaching her destination, she dropped all the books into a heap beside an armchair near the fire and sat down, putting on her purple framed glassed and pulled out a quill and pad of parchment.

She had been reading and taking notes for an hour or so when four very sweaty, disheveled looking boys strode into the common room. 

Lily groaned in frustration and hid behind a large leather bound book she was holding, entitled 'Socks for all occasions.'

Unfortunately for her, her efforts proved no avail.

"Ah! Lily, my one true love and delight, how are you, snookums?" James Potter, a dark haired, hazel-eyed marauder and prank extraordinaire asked as she lowered the book, peering over it so only her glaring eyes showed.

She groaned once again in frustration and angrily asked, "Potter, what's the problem?"

James just grinned mischievously and glanced at the other three marauders who now stood in a line next to him.

Oh the left foot of Merlin, she thought to herself as James Potter spontaneously burst out into song.

"So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem I don't know, well maybe I'm in love – " the other three marauders stood tapping their feet and clicking, harmoniously singing 'love' when Potter did, " - Think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinkin' bout this."

Potter jumped onto the coffee table in front of Lily and sang into his clenched fist as if it were a microphone, while the other three marauders did a complicated looking jig, involving at one point the Macarena with maracas.

"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it 'cuz I cant ignore it, this is love – " once again, the other marauders added a harmonious 'love' and continued their dance where they were now twirling batons and shimmying.

" - Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout loooove."

Suddenly, a drum kit appeared in front of Peter, a bass guitar now hung from Remus' neck and an electric guitar from Sirius'.

"Come on! Come on! Turn a little faster! Come on! Come on! The world will follow after, come on! Come on! Because everybody's after loooove," the four boys all sang the chorus while James also added actions, pulling Lily up from her previous attempt to look invisible by slouching further down the armchair.

James spun Lily out, making her loose balance and tumble slightly, but he scooped her up and lightly breathed the word 'love' into her face.

She grimaced as they continued and returned swiftly to her seat. The four boys had acquired quite an audience by this point, many people where whooping and in some cases even dancing along to the lyrics.

"So I said I'm a snowball running – " James started jogging on the table with a goofy smile on his face with his glasses hanging askew. " - Running down into the spring that's coming all this love, melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight shimmering love. Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream, never ever end of all this love, well I didn't't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love! These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no – "

James jumped down from the coffee table and once again pulled Lily towards him as she hid behind the arm chair she was previously sat on, "Come on, Come on, move a little closer- " James pulled Lily's squirming figure closer to him, " - Come on, Come on, I want to hear you whisper. Come on, Come on, settle down inside my loooove."

Lily Evans pushed James away but he held a firm grip and jumped up and down, " - Come on, come on, jump a little higher. Come on; come on, if you feel a little lighter. Come on! Come on! We were once upon a time in looooove, we're accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in looooove, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love."

"What's going on here?" Lily heard the strict tone of professor McGonagall exclaim as James spun her out at arms length and pulled her back to him.

"Just a spontaneous musical to try an make Evans realize her undying love for ol' Prongsie boy!" Came the quirky reply of Sirius Black who was strumming away, but Potter barely heard and continued his song as his backing players belted out the beats.

"I'm In Love, I'm in Love! I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love! Accidentally – " Potter once again jumped on the table, pulling Lily up with him and spun her around and around, " - Come on, come on! Spin a little tighter. Come on! Come on! And the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her loooove – "James sang, tipping Lily back while placing his own face near hers, and whispered the last few words, "I'm in love."

A deafening roar of applause erupted as James stopped singing and the other three marauders did power slides across the floor, with one arm outstretched in front and the other behind in a final pose, each panting with effort.

Lily laughed along with the cheering crowd and jumped off the table, placing her purple glasses on the tip of her nose and quickly scribbled down a number and held it own for James.

"Call this number with a muggle phone…it's the number of my sisters psychiatrist. You four need more help then I previously anticipated." She said grinning and patted James patronizingly on the head before collecting her books and skipping up the stairs.

James touched the top of his head and looked at his three friends with a stunned face. 

Sirius, Peter and Remus ran over to him, their instruments disappearing instantly and punched him gently on the back.

"I think that worked, don't you mate?" Sirius said as he shook James out of his moment of glee.

"Yeah! We even got McGonagall dancing!" Peter piped in, his cheeks flushed from his drumming.

Remus grinned at his three best friends and said good-heartedly, "Well, I think that was worth the hours of practice you forced us to endure."

James just smiled and looked at the small piece of ripped parchment clasped in his hand. Call me during the summer, we should hang out. Love Lily, it had written in blue ink with a number hastily written below.

"No need for operation two hundred and twenty three then." Sirius said, laughing slightly as he peered over James' shoulder, "he's finally got the girl!"

Comment: Haha, hope you all liked it. ReviewReviewReview!! you know you want to ;)  
Well..this story was just a spur of the moment thing when i was sitting, bored on the bus after my exams had finished...in june. SO i've just gotten round to posting it...hehe.  



End file.
